1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for performing Fourier transformation for generating a CGH image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many techniques related to 3D images are being researched. Research is being actively made on apparatuses for embodying high-quality holograms in real time by using complex spatial light modulators (SLMs) capable of simultaneously controlling an amplitude and a phase of light.
A computer-generated hologram (CGH) is used to reproduce hologram moving pictures. A holographic image processing apparatus calculates hologram values regarding respective locations on a hologram plane, where amounts of the calculations are massive. In this aspect, it is necessary for a holographic image processing apparatus to perform a Fourier transformation once to display a single point in a space. In other words, it is necessary to perform Fourier transformations for a number of times identical to a number of pixels to display a spatial image.
A holographic image processing apparatus, such as a TV or a mobile device, may process input image data to reproduce hologram images. In this case, the holographic image processing apparatus may perform a Fourier transformation with respect to the input image data and reproduce images by using the transformed input image data.
A Fourier transformation performed by a holographic image processing apparatus requires relatively large amounts of calculations and a relatively long time period. In particular, portable devices, such as a mobile device, are limited in size and usable power. Therefore, methods for reducing amounts of calculations and time period therefor are demanded.